Forum:English Dub
This comment was moved here from Episodes: i would like to know when the english dubs are being released please. I know that the first came out on the 12th march but the second came out before a week past. its very confusing!! please help!! Episode 1 of the English dub was released on March 10 on Anime Network VOD only. This means you can only watch it if your internet provider is supported by AN. Episode 2 was released today (March 17) and the others are scheduled to be released each week on Thursday. The English dub will be available as a complete series on BD/DVD on June 28. Personally, I couldn't care less about the English dub. All it does is ruin good anime. The English release will have dual audio, but I'd still rather buy the Japanese BD volumes with no subtitles just for the booklets and art that comes with them.Turambar1 ''' 00:55, March 18, 2011 (UTC) I watched the first 5 minutes of the dub and i said "f--ck it." and walked off. Sub is way betterMrPacheco101 01:26, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Sub will ALWAYS be better. Nothing tops the raw emotion that Japanese voice actors put into their roles, and how they can change and modify their voices to fit so amazingly. I'll watch it in both English and Japanese with subs. I wasn't going to, but I've seen the first two episodes, and compared to other dubs, this one is actually good. And that's coming from someone who HATES dubs. D: Like badly. I don't think it's too bad, just they rely too heavily on cursing sometimes. They're doing pretty good. I imagine HotD must be a tough job to voice act in. And it'll be released on June 28? Omg, I'm so excited. <3 Natalie1213 19:09, March 19, 2011 (UTC) You're right about the Japanese voice actors. The thing about the dubs is that anime isn't nearly as popular in countries like the U.S. as in Japan, so they don't have the budget to hire the talented voice actors. I haven't actually watched either of the dubbed episodes, but I watched the sample clips, and that was enough to keep me from taking the time to watch the full episodes. I know a lot of people have been waiting to watch HOTD until the dubs came out, so at least they may bring some new fans to the series.Turambar1 ' 22:20, March 19, 2011 (UTC) well since theyre gonna dub one of the greatest anime in 2010, i suggest they broadcast it late night on cartoon networks' Adult Swim, because its about time they show some kick ass mature anime since the departure of great shows like Big O, Cowboy Bebop, Samaurai Champloo, Code Geass, and GITS:Stand Alone complex. im sick and tire of all this p--sy bulls--t anime they're showing right now on AS, its about tme they show a show that deals with zombies and katana wielding hot chicks plus it will have HOTD reach a wider audience. Who's with me!MrPacheco101 02:42, March 20, 2011 (UTC) I wouldn't mind seeing HOTD on Adult Swim. I usually watch their anime simply because I watch AS every night, and there's not much else on. I'm actually a pretty big Bleach fan, and it's one of the dubs I can tolerate, but I agree that most of what they show now isn't great. Sadly, I don't think they would ever pick up a series like HOTD as the profanity, violence, and partial nudity push the limits of TV-MA. They would have to do a fair bit of censoring, probably a little more than the original AN releases, to make it airable.'Turambar1 ''' 03:02, March 20, 2011 (UTC) well u know american censorship, schoolgirls flashing their panties is cut for good, danm you over reacting house wives!MrPacheco101 06:37, March 20, 2011 (UTC)